roblox_peoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic20204
"Let's Say i was Busy" - Atlantic20204 ☀ About Atlantic20204 (mostly known as Mr. Atlantic or Victor) is the founder and leader of ROBLOX People Wiki. In ROBLOX, he has many friends but he dosen't chat to them very often, only to some. Avatar Atlantic20204 wears True Blue Hair, ESL Officer Bottom, and ESL Captain Uniform (Top). He is known from building ships and games. He has 1 friend that helps him with it. That friend is Ang1ru. Many of him is still not known, But soon maybe he will reveal more of his "information" In his avatar also can be found that he has an Man Head and Chill face. His ROBLOX Story In early 2015 Atlantic20204 has found ROBLOX, and through this time he was playing as Guest. His 1st game to play was probally Hide and Seek Extreme or Survive the Disasters. In 2016 he has made his first account called 1234352325, but later he logged out of it and never came back. In the same year he formed an account called denis12234334354152 and this was the longest account that survived (until 2017-18). Later his account was hacked, and lost. His friends was worried badly, but they knew he will return. While playing Slendytubbies III, his friend Rash joined and asked him why he is not online. He responded, that he was hacked. So Rash told my friends to friend him when he makes an new account. The account was estabilished in 2017 and had a name Atlantic2019. Everything was going great, until December 2017. In December his computer was cleaned and ROBLOX was un-installed. In 2018 he estabilished an account called Atlantic20204, which is the main one and the one existing until today. Some of his friends did friend him, but not all. And he is maybe still searching for old friends in ROBLOX players. Most of his known games Atlantic20204 has made games on ROBLOX while he was busy. Here are they: SS Germanic (Finished and Free to Play) RMS Gardenia (Finished and Free to Play) Wreck of RMS Gardenia (Finished and Free to Play) PS Clarbeston (Updates still going on but free to play, Ship RE-Made) SS Urania (Finished and Free to Play) The Haunted Ship (Finished and Free to Play) Clarbeston's Launch (Finished and Free to Play) Gardenia's Launch (Finished and Free to Play) Tarnobrzeg, Poland (Updates still going on but free to play) Siberia (Alpha) (Updates still going on but free to play) Oil Rig 55 (Finished and Free to Play) Dead Island (Finished and Free to Play) USS Navel (Finished and Free to Play) Pripyat, Ukraine (Forgotten or Soon to be Updated) Atlantica, USA (Updates still going on but free to play) Chernobyl in 2071 (Updates still going on but free to play) Elbląg, Northern Poland (In Development) (Traffic Lights!) Bonn V2.0 (Updates still going on but free to play) Grünhagen (In Development) Grünhagen (Train Station) (Updates still going on but free to play) Fazbear Entertainment Co. (Updates still going on but free to play) Characters he Plays as Atlantic20204 in Roleplays mostly uses Fanmade characters created by him. Some of them are: Józef Linkowski John Smith Jack Ryans Victor Harringson (Used from January 2019 to March 2019) Mr. Atlantic (1st planned in 2017) The Demon Atlantic (Introduced in 2018 as Evil Atlantic) Victor The Unknown Story of his Most Used Character - Mr. Atlantic Mr. Atlantic was born in 1917 in a small village under Warsaw called Prusinowice. That time, it was German, but Mr. Atlantic speaked Polish. Later he moved to East Prussia, and learned German there. In 1938, before World War II occured, Mr. Atlantic has moved to England, where he spended most of his life. He thought well that England was an safe place. During WW2 Mr. Atlantic was an Soldier fighting in England (He was ordered with being Brave). After World War II has ended, Mr. Atlantic was at the age of 28.He bought an ville in 1945, and that was his home since he bought it. Mr. Atlantic never speaked Polish public. He mostly speaks English, he learned it. Mr. Atlantic lives in unknown location. He was being haunted sometimes by ghosts reminding him of the dark past. He sometimes goes crazy and weird, but calms down in minutes. Mr. Atlantic has died in 2012, as age of 95. He lived a great life. Legend says - his ghost is still somewhere. Nothing much is known about him, like there is not known who was his Wife. But we know he had a wife.